Old Friends, Dark Secrets
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: my second crossover fanfic. The NCIS team and Jeffersonian team have a case. How does Brennan know everybody? And how come whenever Tony's in the room, she goes all lovesick puppy? Read to find out. Rated T because my muse has a dirty mind
1. Chapter 1

_A/U: Another Bones/NCIS crossover fanfic. If you have any suggestions, tell me. This has nothing to do with my other one Five by Five._

__

Crime Scene NCIS POV

The NCIS team had gotten a case involving a dead marine skeleton. Tony was on a forced vacation Gibbs made him take after they had found him asleep at his desk for the second week in a row. He was due back in a few hours. They were to share jurisdiction with the FBI and Gibbs found himself missing his smooth-talking senior field agent. If they got this over with, they could be back in time to greet him, and then put him to work. They didn't even know who they were getting, just some chick from the Jeffersonian and her FBI partner.

When they ducked under the crime scene tape, Gibbs saw a familiar face. Dr. Temperance Brennan, a mutual acquaintance. She saw him and nodded her body language suggesting everything to be vague.

"Hello Agent Gibbs, long time no see"

"Good to see you T-uh- Dr. Brennan"

Just then, her partner cut in, "You two know each other?"

"Vaguely" She said, her tone leaving no room for discussion. Gibbs saw her look around, and she knew what she was doing. He walked over to her, pretended to snap a picture, then said,  
"He's on vacation, due back in a couple hours" He saw her visibly relax.

"Okay, let's pack this all up and get it over to the Jeffersonian" The FBI agent, Booth, his name was.

"SOME of it, the rest goes to Abby"

"How is she? How is Ducky?" Brennan inquired, figuring Booth would take her very good memory as to how she remembered their names.

"Good, they're both good"

The Jeffersonian- General 

Brennan, Booth, and the rest of the team were all standing around the body. Brennan had just finished height and weight. She was about to say something else, when a wolf-whistle cut her off.

A man was standing just a few feet from the door. He was wearing an NCIS windbreaker and looked remarkably tan. Brennan cried, "Tony!" before racing down the stairs and into his open arms. He picked her up, spun her around, and then kissed her.  
"Temperance, it's so good to see you. Looking even more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

"Tony, I missed you so much"

"Me too, _la mia ragazza bella_" he said and Brennan looked down and blushed.

The Jeffersonian crew stood in shock. They had all gasped collectively when he had kissed her. Now she was looking at him with love and happiness and whole lot of other emotions. They were all wondering who this guy was that had just made their irrational and seemingly cold boss act like a schoolgirl with a crush.

_How do Tony and Brennan know each other? Why is she acting so weird? Stay tuned to find out. _

_Italian translation: my beautiful girl_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/U: Sorry to take so long. I had writer's block. Nasty little thing, it is. Hope you like. Reviews are necessary (10 before I post another chapter). Ideas are always welcomed. _

* * *

_Previously….. _

_A man was standing just a few feet from the door. He was wearing an NCIS windbreaker and looked remarkably tan. Brennan cried, "Tony!" before racing down the stairs and into his open arms. He picked her up, spun her around, and then kissed her.  
"Temperance, it's so good to see you. Looking even more beautiful since the last time I saw you."_

"_Tony, I missed you so much"_

"_Me too, __la mia ragazza bella__" he said and Brennan looked down and blushed__._

"How do you two know each other?" Angela asked, once she'd gotten over the shock of Brennan's overly enthusiastic welcome.

"Oh, you know, from around" Brennan said in a tone that meant that there would be no further discussion. Booth looked back and forth between Brennan and this guy. Tony, she called him. He couldn't believe it; she had never acted like this before. For some reason, this annoyed him.

"Special Agent Seely Booth, her partner" Booth said offering his hand. Tony grabbed it and was surprised when Booth squeezed his hand very hard.

"I still can't believe you were on vacation" Brennan said, looking at Tony, "the old Tony wouldn't have done that."

"Well, Boss made me after I fell asleep at my desk a few times." Tony said, shrugging it off.

Brennan smiled, "You were never good at pacing yourself, Tony."

"You would know," Tony replied with a mischievous grin.

Angela and Cam exchanged glances. How did Brennan know that? Why did Tony say that? Was she sleeping with him? They had so many questions. Just then, Tony was tackled by a flying black blur.

"Tony, Tony, Tony. You're back! I missed you so much. What did you get me?" Abby asked, bouncing up and down.

Tony laughed as the rest of the team came walking in. Tony's arm was still around Brennan. Ziva and McGee noticed this. Abby suddenly noticed their audience. She hugged Brennan.

"Temperance, it's amazing to see you, it has been awhile you look really good." Abby said, all in one sentence.

"Thanks, now what's this about gifts?"

Tony's other arm was around Abby now, as they went into Brennan's office. Abby was explaining the gifts. Brennan was looking up at Tony, who was smiling down at her, both only half listening to Abby.

Ziva said, "They certainly seem to know each other. How is the question."

Booth replied "I thought you guys would know, considering she's on a first name basis with all of you."

McGee piped up, "It's actually not that surprising that she and Tony are like that"

"This is true" Ziva added

Angela looked confused, "Why is it not surprising?"

"Because," McGee explained, "Dr. Brennan is a beautiful woman, and Tony flirts with anything in a skirt."

"Ouch," Hodgins said, "That hurts"

"But it is true" Ziva said with a sigh. Team Gibbs had all but gotten used to Tony's flirtations. This was old news. While the group had been discussing Tony and Brennan's relationship, Gibbs had walked in. Now he was mad. They were really digging their noses where they didn't belong.

"Get to work, we've got a dead sailor and I would like to give his family something to bury" Gibbs shouted.

Tony came out of the office with a file in his hands. He handed it to Gibbs, and then walked out the door. Gibbs knew what it was. He tucked it under his arm.

"Ziva, go with Tony back to NCIS. See what you can find on our dead sailor"

"On it" Ziva shouted running to catch up to Tony.

And so their case began.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short. I'm out of ideas. I also don't feel very well. First person to give me an idea gets their special mention in my next chapter. Remember 10 reviews or no next chapter! _

_You know you love me, XOXO,_

_SheWillBeLoved013_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/U: Winner of my first idea contest: Astrophysics Rock. Congrats! If you guys ever need a beta for NCIS or Bones fanfics, I'm your girl! A special shout out to my ever loyal fan, princesskag03. You rock! The jewelry pics are on my profile. Sorry that I couldn't find an actual one for Brennan. But the one I mentioned does exist, I own it!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_..._

The NCIS and Jeffersonian teams were sitting at the diner after one hell of a day. It had started with identifying the body as Petty Officer Daniel Jameson. It ended with trying to track down his relatives. All of a sudden, Abby piped up,

"You know Tony, I never got my present"

Tony laughed and pulled out a blue bag, "I brought gifts for everyone, not just you"

"Oh yeah, what did you get me?" Ziva asked, curiosity getting the better of her. 

"Well, let's first start with McGee," Tony said pulling out a big, heavy book, "Here Probie"

"Wow! The encyclopedia of Marvel comics, thanks Tony" McGee said and then he and Hodgins started pouring over the book.

"Next is Gibbs, here" Tony pulled out a small yellow and black book. Gibbs looked at the title and laughed. Such a DiNozzo thing to do. The book was titled Building Boats for Dummies.

"Ziva, this is for you" Tony pulled out a green bracelet. It was small the stones were round and had hexagonal indents to them.

"Oh wow, thank you Tony"

"No big deal"

"It is this must have cost a lot." Tony just shrugged and continued.

"Last but most certainly not least, Abby"

Tony then pulled out a long white box. Abby opened it and gasped.

"Abby, what is it?" Angela asked. Abby just wordlessly held up the box. Inside was a black and red necklace with a black rose pendant in the middle. All of a sudden, she snapped out of it and ran and hugged Tony.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love it, it's beautiful"

"I'm glad, there was one with a bat, but this one was more you" Tony explained.

"Put it on me" Abby begged. Tony chuckled, undid the clasp, and put it around her neck. He fastened it and stepped back.

"Perfect" Abby sighed.

"You're welcome" Tony said, secretly glad she liked it, he was afraid that she wouldn't like it. Whatever remaining worries about that he had were gone when Abby said,

"I'll wear it forever."

Booth watched as both Abby and Ziva thanked Tony again. He wondered how he did it. Tony just turned two strong women into piles of mush, just by giving them a gift. He figured that if he does this normally, what he could have possibly done to get Brennan to act like she did around him. Booth was so lost in these thoughts that he was suddenly jarred out by Brennan saying,

"You always did have exquisite taste, Tony"

Tony raised his eyebrows quizzically, "Really?"

"Yes and before you ask, I still have it. In fact I've worn it to work a lot"

"Worn what sweetie?" Angela asked. She had always loved Brennan's jewelry and had even borrowed some.

"The dangly, silver one with the leaves"

"Oh my god, that's my favorite one!" Angela exclaimed excitedly, "you got that for her?"

"Yeah awhile ago"

Hodgins chimed in just then, "So how do you and Dr. Brennan know each other?" the question was directed at Abby.

Brennan shot Abby a warning glance. Abby shot back a "don't worry" glance.

"Actually, we went to college together and then I met Tony, and the rest as they say, is history" Abby said quickly.

All the Jeffersonian team could do is sit there and blink. They had expected more. As both teams walked out of the diner, Tony grabbed Brennan's arm and dragged her aside. Booth noticed this and followed them.

They were deep in conversation. Brennan was shaking her head and Tony was talking rapidly. Booth watched as Tony said something and Brennan turned away and Booth saw tears running down her face. Booth was about to go comfort her and punch Tony out. Then he saw something that, for some reason, broke his heart. Tony walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head softly.

She turned around and deepened the kiss. Booth looked away, if it weren't for the fact that he was her ride he would have left. He trotted to the car and waited for Brennan. She walked up to him and he noticed that she looked troubled. He opened his mouth to ask her if she was ok, when she spoke.

"I'm going home with Tony, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, she walked off. She and Tony had some catching up to do and some things to talk about.

She got into Tony's car. He looked at her and the look told her that he knew it was going to be a long night. She didn't look back. If she had, she would've seen Booth looking dejected and sad, still leaning against his car. They got to Tony's place and Brennan asked the question that had been on her mind since she first saw Gibbs at the crime scene.

"That night, all those years ago, why did you leave?"

* * *

_Quite the cliffie, if I do say so myself. Don't worry NCIS Wolf, no chance of a Tiva and B/B ending here. This time, my cross relationship thingy is gonna stick. Remember, I'm a review whore. I'm gonna go with 10 reviews again. Merry late Christmas!_

_Abbey_


	4. Chapter 4

_This is going to be a lot angstier than the previous chapters. This is a very intense conversation. It was also very hard to write. Reviews are love. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Previously: _

"_That night, all those years ago, why did you leave?" _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Tony sighed, he'd been expected this. He sunk into the couch. "That night, things were out of control. We were both still in an adrenaline rush and we said things we didn't mean."

"You thought what we did was because of an adrenaline rush?"

"Well yeah, you and I both know that it was a mistake"

They were silent for a long time. It seemed like an eternity. Tony had his head in his hands and Brennan was turned away from him. The silence was broken by a sniffle. Tony picked his head up. Brennan's back was to him. It was shaking up and down. He moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sobbed. His arms tightened around her.

She sobbed for an hour before she sat up, shakily. Her voice was a whisper.

"I should go." She stood up and walked toward the door. A little part of Tony said, "_Don't let her leave again, because if you do, she'll never come back." _She was just about to reach for the door when Tony stood in front of her.

"Tony please move, I'm tired and we have a case in the morning."

"Not until you hear what I say."

"And why would I want to hear that?"

"Because, I already let you go once, I'm not going to make that mistake again"

"Oh Tony" Brennan said and she walked toward the couch. She sat down and patted the space next to her. Once he sat down, she said "Okay, now talk"

"I said it was an adrenaline rush because I figured there was no other way you would want me"

Brennan went to say something but Tony held a hand to stop her.

"I'm not done"

"What makes you think I'm that kind of girl?"

"You're not"

"Then why" Brennan started to say before Tony cut her off

"Listen, you know about my childhood. You know that I have some issues. The fact that a beautiful, intelligent woman like you would want to be with a pathetic womanizer like me is something I can't wrap my head around"

"Tony, you are not pathetic. I hated it when you talked like that and I still do. You are so brave and loyal and smart. I just couldn't help myself. I still can't. I meant what I said"

"That's one of the reasons I left. It was uncharted waters for both of us. I figured you'd be better off with someone who keeps the promises he makes."

"You have always kept your word. Always."

"Not always. You're crying aren't you?"

It was true; tears were streaming down her face. Tony gently wiped one away.

"That is not your doing, well it sort of is."

"See, this is why I left. Everything I touch I break" Tony walked into the kitchen. Brennan heard clinking. When Tony didn't come back right away, she went to go look for him. What she saw broke her heart. Tony was sitting in the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Tony, you know I hate it when you drink. You hate it when you drink"

"Yeah, I know"

Tony's voice sounded funny. When Brennan moved closer, she gasped. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Oh Tony" she murmured. She hugged him and he deflated. He didn't make any noise, but she could feel the tears. After he was done, he went to the sink and poured the entire bottle down the drain. She smiled.

"Temperance, I am so sorry"

"Tony, you have nothing to be sorry about. I overreacted. I said it once and I'll say it again. I love you, Anthony DiNozzo. Always have, always will"

"You will always have a spot inside my heart"

Brennan thought those words were the greatest thing she'd heard in a long time. She leaned over and kissed him.

They were caught up in each other. They didn't have sex. And that was okay. Because right then and there, that was all that they needed. To fall asleep in each other's arms. As they were drifting off to sleep, Tony whispered, ever so softly, "I love you." Both fell asleep with smiles upon their lips.

For that one moment. That one single moment. Nothing could hurt them.

According to Greek mythology: the first humans were created with four arms, legs, and eyes, and two noses and mouths. Afraid of their power, Zeus split them apart leaving them to find their other half. These people are called soul mates.

Those people who have already found theirs would know the feeling of the two sleeping lovers. It was the sleep of two people who had finally found their other half. Soul mates.

* * *

_This came out much better than I pictured it. I hope you liked how I threw in my love of Greek mythology. Remember, reviews= ideas. Ideas=stories. Stories=3. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so sorry. My week has been swamped b/c I had this huge project and 6 tests, in one week! Big apologies about the last chapter. I didn't realize it sounded like the end. Well it by no means is and neither is this one. There are going to be a lot of 'em. So this is where I get into the case. Hope you like! _

* * *

Tony waltzed into the bullpen, still on the high from waking up to see Brennan's beautiful face smiling at him. He knew that she was it. He didn't know how he knew but he did. As the image of him making breakfast came back to him, he smiled.

"Good morning, Tim, Ziva, Gibbs" He sat down at his desk whistling. Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva looked at one another. They had never seen Tony this happy.

Gibbs was thinking, "_He went home with Dr. Brennan last night. They must have worked everything out. Good for him, he deserves it. They compliment each other nicely. I just hope it doesn't end up like last time._" This last thought, Gibbs dismissed. As he watched Tony whistle, a smile came to his face. It had been years since he had smiled like that. Gibbs thought of his agent as a friend more than a subordinate.

McGee was thinking, _"He must have gotten lucky last night. No that's not it, something more happened to him than that. Oh, that Dr. Brennan that he knows. They must have gone out and now he likes her. I knew that he would end up like this, congrats DiNozzo." _

Ziva was thinking, "_Hmmm, something happened after the bar last night. He had pulled Dr. Brennan away. Maybe they hooked up, yes? That might explain it, but this goes beyond his normal happiness level." _Then it hit her. "_He is in love. Not like he was with that girl. Really and truly. I will congratulate him later." _

Tony's happy mood was infectious. Everyone was in a bit of a happier mood while trying to find the family of their victim, Petty Officer Sean Deschanel. They worked tirelessly until Gibbs called a lunch break. Tony went to go to the bathroom. Unbeknownst to him, Ziva followed him. He was washing his hands when she came strolling in. She locked the door.

"I know your English is bad, but the sign on the door says men's room."

"It's her isn't it?" Ziva asked, bluntly, "Dr. Brennan is the one, yes?"

"Ziva I don't know. All I know is that my heart did somersaults when I woke up and she was looking at me. When we fell asleep, it just felt so right, y'know, like two puzzle pieces fitting."

Ziva walked closer to him with a smile on her face. She hugged him.

"Now you know what I meant by soul mates."

"You think so?"

"You do not?"

"No I do, I just wanted someone else to say it."

Ziva laughed as she walked out of the men's room with Tony right behind her.

* * *

"SitRep" Gibbs barked.

"Petty Officer Sean Deschanel, 24. Lives with his kid in Fairfax, VA" McGee began

"He went UA about a week ago and nobody has heard from him since" Tony finished

"Good, Tony go tell the others and go find out what the kid knows. Take Booth with you"

"On it Boss" Tony said racing out of the room.

* * *

_At the Jeffersonian……….. _

Dr. Brennan walked into her office humming "Once upon a Dream" from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. A few years ago, Tony had made her watch it.

"Hey Sweetie, is that you I hear humming" Angela asked, coming in

"I sure hope so, after all, it **is **my office" Brennan quipped, Tony's sense of humor tended to be contagious.

"Wow, Brennan. I've never seen you like this"

"I had a very interesting night"

"With Tony?" Angela guessed, grinning

"Yes, but can you keep a secret"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I've never felt like this before"

"Like what?"

"We had a talk and things were said, and anyway, I went into the kitchen and he was crying. My heart broke. When he wouldn't let me leave I was hopeful. When I woke up and saw him sleeping next to me, I felt ecstatic, to see that he stayed."

"Wow! That's incredible. You love him, don't you?"

"I think it's more than that. This may sound illogical, but I think I found my soul mate."

Angela walked over and hugged her. Then, they both grabbed their coats to go to the diner to celebrate. They walked past a corner, in shadow. In that shadow was Booth. He wore the face of a man whose world had come crashing around him. The face of a man realizing that the woman he loved, had found her other half. And it wasn't him.

* * *

_I meant it to be longer, but I figured that this would be enough for now. Reviews are love. Please review. I'm begging. *gets down on knees and puts on puppy dog face*_


	6. Chapter 6

_YAY! It's here! Chapter 6! Shout-out to Steel Ovaries, whose constructive criticism helped spawn this explanatory chapter. Who loved this week's episodes of NCIS and Bones? Which begs an important question, did Tony and Ziva sleep together. Even though this isn't Tiva, I am a big fan. Also, was Brennan trying to hint at something when she made that toast at the end? Let me know what you think. Extra special shout-out to the epitome (big word) of creativity, drum roll please, Oklahoma Bones Fan! They came up with a very cute _**and**_ funny couple name. It was so good, I didn't even think of it. I know, I know what a shock, but let's not delay our story any longer. I present to you, Tones. _

* * *

Brennan and Angela were sitting at the diner. They were happily chatting away about Tony. Angela finally summed up the courage to ask something that had been bugging her.

"Hey, Bren?"

"Yea, Angela?"

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"When you first saw Tony, you ran up and hugged and kissed him. You are also far more social than usual. Now, I am all for pleasing a guy, but changing your whole personality is just overdoing it. What I'm trying to say is that, even if he is your soul mate, there's no reason to change."

Brennan chuckled, "Angela, I'm not changing for Tony, at least not intentionally."

Angela wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Tony's personality, his charisma, tends to rub off on you when you spend enough time around him. When I saw him for the first time in eight years, all the feelings I had toward him came rushing back. Besides, I thought it would amuse him. It's something straight out of a movie."

Angela smiled at her friend, "I'm glad you're not changing for a guy. Especially because he already loves you the way you are. You only find guys like that in a blue moon. Hang onto him."

"Angela, I already lost him once; I am not putting myself through that agony again. Also, I think he won't let go in the first place."

The two women carried on their lunch. Both were happy that some confusion had been cleared up. After all, communication is everything.

* * *

Jeffersonian

Tony was walking out, just about to go to lunch, when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Tony!"

He turned around to see Booth jogging to catch up to him. He was glad to see him. He figured that Booth had feelings for Brennan and he wanted to clear the air.

"Hi, Booth, what's going on?"

"We need to talk"

"Yeah, I know"

"Listen, I've known Temperance for awhile now, and I will admit have feelings for her. I know that she loves you and all I can do is let her be happy. I owe her at least that much. But I don't appreciate you trying to change her."

"What are you talking about?"

Booth acted as if he hadn't heard him, "She may not be the most sociable person on the planet and she has zero people skills, but she is wonderful, smart, and beautiful. I sure as hell am not going to let some jerk try to change her just because he can. She deserves better, and damned me if I don't beat the shit out of the unlucky son of a bitch who does."

Booth was panting now. It was obvious that he had gotten a lot off his chest. Tony smiled; it started out small, and then grew across his face. Booth looked at him, demanding an explanation.

"I know you're in love with her. I'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to notice that. You're right about her people skills; they've never been very good. I have been told that I am very charismatic, to the point where it becomes infectious. Ziva told me once, that if you spend some time around me, it rubs off on you. She is a very good example. I won't get into detail, but I think she might be right. I realize that I am a jerk. I'm also a lot of things, I'd list them, but it'd take a few years. She deserves better, that I will also give her. I lost her once, and the pain was excruciating. That's why I'll tell you right now, I would not change a single hair on her head, not now, not ever. Although, I will expand her cinematic horizons. That you can't blame me for doing," Booth chuckled, "If I ever hurt her, intentionally, you won't have to beat me up. I'll be dead, by my own hand or possibly many others."

Booth stood there, listening. He may be in love with his partner, but he can't deny that she and Tony were made for each other. He realized that Tony is too hard on himself. He also noticed in the background, a smiling Ziva. The look on his face didn't match his. He looked defeated at these words Tony had just said; because he had lost the woman he loved to a better man. No, she looked like a mother looking proudly at her child. She was proud of Tony and he saw no sadness. They were only friends.

Ziva watched Tony make his little speech. She winced when he had called himself a jerk, and again when he mentioned being dead by his own hand. She was proud of him, though. He had guts, always had. Booth looked sad; she knew that he knew he was no longer in the running for Brennan's heart. There was no more contest. She had watched him grow up and, in turn, he had watched her grow as well. They were close and she could not help be feel thrilled for him. He had been hurt too many times, in her opinion. He had finally found someone to settle down with. They were good friends and she only wished him happiness.

Tony strode toward the door. He jumped at seeing Ziva, realizing that she had heard the whole conversation. Her eyes were brimming with approval. He offered to take her to lunch. She agreed. Booth watched them walk away, seeing how they talked amiably. They weren't even talking about the case! It was then that Booth realized that he had some growing up to do.

* * *

_This one was quite a doozy. I was originally just going to make this with Brennan and Angela, but my plot bunnies, Fred and George, wouldn't let me. They insisted it was too short. What did you think? The Ziva thing was just a way to end the story and I think it came out better than intended. Please go on my profile and vote in the poll. Next up, the case. After that, a little heart to heart. Reviews are my plot bunnies' favorite food. Please feed the ginger bunnies. They beg__. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I have had this chapter up my sleeve for awhile. Who liked NCIS this week? I actually was so mad that Werth came back and was all flirty with Ziva. I also hate Fornell's beard. I just wanted to wait for reviews. Only three more reviews, tsk tsk. I expected more. Maybe me reviewer hall of fame will get you guys to actually review once in a blue moon. Here's the list:_

_Princesskag03 (although no recent ones)_

_Danielle503_

_NCIS Wolf_

_Xiatien _

_Oklahoma Bones Fan (also wins award for most times mentioned!)_

_Tempe4Booth _

_Special place for: Steel Ovaries _

_You people need to do better. I won't delay this any further. Also realized I probably should include a disclaimer. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones. Doesn't take genius to figure that out. _

* * *

Brennan and Tony were going to a warehouse to talk to a suspect. He was working and they didn't have time to wait for him to finish.

"Tempe, just stay behind me. We don't know what's up with this guy."

"I am perfectly fine by myself." Brennan protested, feeling too much like a damsel in distress

"I realize that, but this guy probably is our murderer. If so, he will be expecting us. I can't bear the thought of you getting killed"

Brennan grunted, but said nothing. She realized Tony was right; this guy was probably the killer. She hoped that he was like the ones she and Booth caught. The ones who did it out of rage and now he would collapse in grief and confess. They were in the warehouse now.

Tony knew the minute he stepped out of the car that something was going to go down. He just didn't know what and how bad the damage was going to be. Once he got into the warehouse, though, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Tony could name a dozen movies where the main hero and his hot female partner got into situations at places like these. Half of those movies, one of them dies. Tony just hoped his was like the other half. He saw out of the corner of his eye, a guy on the walkway with a gun. He spoke out of the corner of his mouth,

"Tempe, walk slowly to the door, open it, get into the car, and drive to NCIS as fast as you can"

"What, Tony why, what's going on?" Then she saw the guy on the walkway. She mentally cursed herself for leaving her gun at home.

Just then the guy on the walkway fired his gun. It hit Tony in the shoulder. Tony fired back, and the guy went flying. Then, all Hades broke loose. Three guys with guns came out of nowhere and fired. Two bullets from Creep #1 hit Tony in the thigh. Creep #2 shot at Brennan while Tony was shooting at Creep #3. It hit her in the shoulder. She cried out in pain. Tony whirled around and fired at the guy who had hit her and he ducked. Creep #3 shot at Tony and he mustn't have been a good shot, because it was aimed for his spine, but it hit his hip.

Tony shot Creep3 and Brennan noticed everyone else was dead. Then she looked over at Tony, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. Then she blacked out.

* * *

She woke up dazed and groggy in a hospital. Booth, Angela, and Cam were standing over her.

"Tony" she managed, sitting up. That was a bad idea. The room spun a little and she laid back down.

"He's alright, Sweetie" Angela replied smiling sympathetically

"Not for long" Booth said and that's when Brennan's eyes grew cold

"Do you even know what happened?"

"All I know is you guys got into a shootout and he didn't protect you"

Brennan shook her head forcefully, "It's more than that and he did the best he could"

"No Tempe, he's right" said a voice from the doorway. It was Tony on crutches and in a sling. There were spatters of red all over his clothing.

Booth's look of anger turned into one of shock. "Oh man, dude. Look at you, I'm sorry. How many times were you shot?"

"Four. I've also got a concussion" Tony said this with an air of someone talking about the weather. So normal and commonplace.

They all were stunned at the tone of his voice. Suddenly, a voice called out, "There you are. Gibbs, I found him" Ziva shouted.

The man himself came up next to Ziva. He shot an annoyed look at Ziva for yelling. He turned to his senior field agent and everyone besides Tony, who was bracing himself for a head slap, saw Gibbs soften.

Everyone at NCIS knew Tony was easily Gibbs's favorite. Except for Tony, that is. The look in his eyes would've made anyone else think that he was looking at his child, not his employee. The Jeffersonian team had figured this out after Tony had come back from talking to a witness looking exhausted and Gibbs had sent him down to Abby for some rest. It also hadn't helped that right after Gibbs went to make sure Tony actually slept that McGee had said under his breath, "If it was anyone else…"

Gibbs looked at his senior field agent. He had four gunshot wounds (four!), multiple bruises, some nasty gashes, and a minor concussion. In all, he was a wreck. Not to mention, for a fraction of a second, he could see the fear in the taller man's eyes. He had always been annoyed that he had to look up slightly to look his senior field agent in the eye. This fear meant that Tony was gearing up to be screamed at and/or head slapped. Normally, maybe Gibbs would've, but Tony had never had this many injuries. Instead he said, "C'mon let's leave these two alone", and everyone followed him out.

Tony went over the Brennan's bedside and took her hand in his free hand. She didn't look so bad; she only had bandages from where she was shot. She, unlike him, hadn't hit her head very hard. She took in his bandages and his expressionless face that told her he was in pain. She smiled, but winced when he looked at her shoulder wound instead of her. He looked like he had been in a war. She supposed that's what he did. She just caught people who murdered one person, occasionally more. But he caught people who'd killed thousands.

Finally, he spoke, "I am so sorry." Then he looked around sheepishly, like a child expecting to be scolded and then smacked himself on the back of the head.

She was in shock, "Tony, what was that for?"

"I broke a Gibbs rule. Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness."

"Well, that's incredibly stupid. Besides, you have nothing to be sorry for. He snuck up behind us."

Tony was silent for a long time. Just when Brennan was about to close her eyes, he snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"I just had a major case of déjà vu."

"Huh?"

"Me having so many holes, I'm like a human sponge. You shot up and in the hospital. Me checked out AMA. You and I talking while I hold your hand."

Brennan laughed, "Yeah, haven't we been through this, four, now five, times?"

Tony laughed with her. They were both unaware that they were being eavesdropped upon. Outside the door, both Team Gibbs and the Jeffersonian crowd were stunned. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Had Tony and Brennan just admit that they'd been in this exact situation before? That left only one question of everyone's mind.

_Just how do Brennan and Tony really know each other? _

* * *

_That will be a question revealed in time. I am already in the process of writing the next chapter, and I also have another two stories I'm writing. One is going to be a multi-chapter Tiva/Tabby NCIS fic. The other is going to be a one-shot B/B fluff fic. Remember, reviews make the writing go faster. HINT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you, thank you, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I was going to wait this out a little more to tease you, but I was bored. I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen, I'm just letting my fingers do the work. I am also dragging out the question you all want to know the answer to. I felt the need to put this in here, though. One line that Tony uses was from a fan fiction I cannot remember, so if you are that author and you recognize which line I am talking about, kudos. Let's get on with the story. Warning, this chapter is rated M for the ending, just this chapter, though. _

_Disclaimer: Teacher: And a hush falls over the crowd Wise-Ass Kids: Oh look, a hush _

* * *

"_To open your heart to someone means exposing the scars of the past."~ Unknown_

* * *

Tony and Brennan were driving home from the hospital. Rather, Brennan was driving back to Tony's. Tony had requested to drive, but Brennan refused. So they were driving back in a silence that was deafening. Brennan was angry at Tony for recklessly endangering himself. Especially because he acted like it was nothing. Tony was consumed by silent guilt, only to be intensified by Brennan's winces of pain.

When they got to Tony's apartment, Brennan stood by his door. She was so angry; she barely registered him opening the door, just stormed inside. He followed.

"Tempe, please talk to me" Tony begged

"What's there to talk about?" She asked, reverting back to the walls she had spent years putting up

"You know damned well what there is to talk about" The anger in his voice made her flinch. Tony mentally head slapped himself, he was helping no one.

"What? The fact that you got shot and you're acting like it's no big deal? Tony, you went into the front of the hospital covered in blood" She was practically hysterical

"It's better than going in through the back" Tony said, automatically. He immediately hated himself when he saw her eyes brim with tears.

She walked into the front hall, "I'm leaving"

"Listen, Temperance, please don't go. I know I messed up, but just say you forgive me. I never meant for you to get shot" Tony pleaded

"You think this is why I'm mad?"

"Well, isn't it? I can understand if you hate me, but right now I have enough hatred for the two of us"

Brennan melted, so that's why he'd been acting strange. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tony, when I saw you lying there I was so scared. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Then you come in, acting like nothing had happened, like you hadn't almost died."

She broke off, tears in her eyes. Tony cupped her chin in his hand. She looked so sad.

"Listen, you're going to have to cut me a little slack. I'm not good with deep relationships. I just need time."

"Tony, I will give you all the time in the world. What do you mean deep relationships? What other ones have you had?"

Tony sighed and led the way into his living room. They sat down on the couch. He told her everything about Kate, the sister he never had. He told her about Paula, the romance that never got a chance to happen. They had really been in love. He told her about Jeanne, the woman who broke him. He told her about Jenny, the one woman who he respected. He told her all about Ziva. She thanked a god she wasn't sure she believed in that Ziva was there for him.

After that, she swore to herself that she would be nothing but patient. Tony deserved that, at the very least. She leaned over to kiss his tear-streaked face. They made out. Tony slowly led her to the bedroom.

Tony removed her shirt, kissing every inch of her skin. He mapped out every freckle and every scar on her back with his lips. She got goose bumps. She then removed his shirt. She traced his chest lightly with her fingertips. He took off her skirt. She was now only in underwear.

She took off his pants, much to his relief. He took off her last two remaining garments with shaking hands. Suddenly, the moon burst out from behind a cloud. Tony truly thought she looked like an angel.

Bathed in the moonlight, the two lovers became one.

* * *

_That was my first ever attempt at writing smut. I hope it came out ok. I had to include this sappy part because Brennan really needed to know about Jeanne. I always felt that Tony and Paula were really in love. I'm really mad that she died. She would be a good plot twist right now. Brennan is going to have to be very patient with Tony. We knew that. I realize that this is slightly OOC. Forgive me. Reviews are welcomed. They are my lifeline, well besides sugar and caffeine. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Please don't yell at me. I know I haven't written in forever. I was sick and had a whole bunch of other real life stuff going on. So I've decided to add a new couple to this mix. I reread my story and felt bad for Booth. You know you're an author when you feel bad for being mean to your characters. So he gets someone too. I hope you like them. They are Biva. A better couple name would be extremely appreciated. Also, if anybody is interested read my stories Loving Her Anyway and Knowing Her. One is NCIS the other, the shorter one, is Bones._

_Disclaimer: What's Gibbs's fav snack? Smack and cheese!_

* * *

"_Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go"~ Herman Hesse _

* * *

Booth was standing on the walkway above the Jeffersonian. He was leaning against the railing feeling sorry for himself. He had just lost the woman of his dreams to some punk womanizer who, in Booth's opinion, didn't deserve her. All of these thoughts were racing through his mind when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't even turn around to see who it was.

"Hey there, what is going on?"

"Not much, just standing here feeling sorry for myself"

"Oh, well do not let me interrupt you"

"No, wait." Booth called desperately

Ziva turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, please don't go. It's just" Booth broke off unsure of how to phrase it

"You are upset that the woman you love is in love with someone else, yes?"

"Yeah pretty much. Actually, I'm surprised that you aren't doing the same."

"And why is that?" Ziva asked, arching an eyebrow

"You just really close to him. So I figured…" Booth trailed off

"That I was in love with him"

"Basically. Are you saying that you aren't?"

"I was originally. A couple years ago, the team was split up. The night before Tony left, we slept together. We stopped talking after that. When he was finally brought home, we talked and decided that we were much better off as friends. Tony is the only one I trust completely. He is my best friend."

"Wow. I wish I was like you"

"I can see in your eyes that you do not think Tony is worthy of her. To us, it is the other way around. She does not have the patience that Tony desperately deserves."

This got Booth angry, "So that stupid, shallow pretty boy of yours isn't worthy of a smart, beautiful, and kind woman?"

"That is not what I am saying. Tony has had a lot of heartbreak and often his mouth is far ahead of his brain. For the record, Tony is neither shallow nor stupid. He is the greatest undercover agent I have ever met. His gut is so good; it often rivals our boss's. Your scientist will have to have a lot of restraint and think carefully before she speaks. Despite what you believe, Tony has a massive inferiority complex. It saddens me deeply. She will have to be wary of this. I believe Tony will not intentionally hurt her. And if you threaten him or harm him, I can promise you that not only me, but Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer will personally make sure you are in great pain."

"Wow, I didn't realize that Tony was that well-liked. I just thought he was a jerk and a slacker."

"That is because you are blinded by jealousy"

"You're right. That's just another thing to add to the list of stupid things I've done"

Ziva sighed. She was getting hungry, but she could not leave him like this.

"Look, it is getting late. I am hungry, would like to get something to eat with me?"

Booth looked at his watch. He hadn't realized how late it was. He guessed time flew when you were drowning in self-pity. He was grateful for the offer.

"Sure, why not."

"Good. You look like you could use an ear to talk to anyway."

Booth smiled, "Thanks"

"It is no problem"

The two agents walked out of the Jeffersonian.

"So what would you like to eat?"

"I know a really good restaurant called The Founding Fathers"

"Ok, let us go there"

"I'll drive" Booth said

"Ok, only because I am paying"

"You don't have to do that"

"Yes I do"

"Okay then"

As Booth was getting into the car, he noticed the sky. It was a clear moonlit night. The stars seemed to be winking at him.

It's ok, they said. This is good.

He took that as a sign. A sign that everything would be ok. He looked at Ziva sitting in the passenger seat.

Maybe, he thought, this could be a second chance. What he'd been waiting for.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. _I was going to have Ziva go to the diner and mispronounce an idiom. But those seem like things she'd do with Tony. It could be the Tiva shipper in me. A note of advice to those who attempt a crossover relationship, it's easier to write romantic scenes if you just remember that it will never happen. That's how I do all of mine. By the way, I'm going to be starting a couple new stories, so sorry if I don't update sooner. One is going to be a how tony met Gibbs kind of thing. The other is going to be another Bones/NCIS crossover, but no romance. And a lot of OCs. Reviews are lovely. Suggestions are lovely. Pretty please w/ sugar and dinosaur shaped sprinkles on top._


	10. Chapter 10

_I know it's been way too long since I last updated. But, I started 50 million other stories. Plus, I have state testing coming up in a week or so. I also had 5 papers due. It's a lame excuse, but it's true. The forever line belongs to 26hannah26 from her story Happily Ever After. I have been thoroughly disappointed in the lack of romance on both shows. Especially Bones. NCIS was a little creepy. I am boycotting Booth b/c I felt that when Brennan told him she couldn't change, he should've said that he could help her. This is just for the hopeless romantic in all of us._

_Disclaimer: Chocolate ice cream is one of the foods of the gods. _

* * *

"Good relationships get in big fights over big things and little fights over little things, but great relationships get in big fights over little things and little fights over big things."

* * *

Brennan and Tony had been stuck at Tony's apartment for the past few of days. After shooting both Tony and Brennan, their perp had vanished. Not only was the bastard sneaky, but he was also good at hiding. As a result, Gibbs was afraid that he would come back and try to finish off Brennan and Tony.

So they were to stay in Tony's apartment. Together. Just the two of them.

After the second day, tempers ran high. Brennan snapped at Tony for leaving the seat in the bathroom up. Tony snapped at her for forgetting to put her dishes in the dishwasher. It had gotten so bad, that they had taken to sleeping in separate rooms. Tony in his bedroom, Brennan in the guest room. All the enchantment from the night they came home from the hospital seemed to be forgotten. They couldn't stand to be in the same room together for too long.

So nobody would be surprised if they killed each other.

Brennan was about to take a shower when she saw that Tony had left the toilet seat up again. She sighed and stormed into the living room where he was watching a movie.

"Tony, you left the toilet seat up again"

He wasn't really listening, "Uh huh"

She noticed this and grabbed the remote from his hand and turned off the TV.

"What the hell?!" he cried, coming out of his movie trance.

"I'm talking to you"

"More like yelling at me" Tony muttered under his breath

"What?"

"I said, you're probably yelling at me again. That's all you do is yell at me about that goddamn toilet seat"

"Well, maybe if you put it down, I wouldn't be yelling at you" she retorted

"Bullshit, you'd still find something to yell at me about"

"Well maybe you should've thought of that before you got into this relationship with me" she was screaming now

"Yeah maybe I should've. Maybe then I wouldn't be in this mess" he was screaming too

"Maybe you wouldn't" she turned her back toward him, mostly so he couldn't see the tears streaming down her cheeks

He didn't know that. As a result, he thought she was insulting him and continued to yell.

"Hey, don't turn around when I'm talking to you. God, I get no respect from you. All you do is yell at me." He stopped, breathing heavily.

"You know what? I don't need this"

She sniffled and didn't even turn around when she spoke her next words, impossibly soft. "Then go, I'm sure that the bar a couple blocks over is filled with women who won't yell at you or argue with you"

He went from angry to sad with that one uttered sentence. "Is that what you think I'd do?"

She still wouldn't turn around, "That's what you make it sound like."

He walked over to her and turned her around to face him. Then he pulled her into a hug as she began to sob.

"Baby, I would rather fight with you than kiss anybody else"

She pulled away from him. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes of course I do"

"Even though I have many flaws"

"Especially because of that"

"But Tony, I'm scared" she said, admitting her deepest secret

"Don't be" with that, he walked into his room. He came back shortly.

"I was saving this for later, but now seems like an opportune time"

"What does?"

"Close your eyes"

She did.

"Now open them"

Tony was down on one knee holding a box with a beautiful diamond ring nestled inside.

"Will you marry me, Temperance Brennan?"

She stood in shock, tears streaming down her face

"I don't think that I can agree to marriage."

"Then think of this ring as a promise" He stood up

"Promising what?"

"Forever" seeing that she was about to interject, he held up one hand

"If I promise you forever, will you take it?"

She smiled, despite the tears, and nodded

He put the ring on her finger and as he did so said, "Then Temperance Brennan, with this ring I promise you forever"

* * *

_Just a little romance for me. By the way, here's the link for the picture of the ring. It's also on my profile. Nothing too special, but very unique and very beautiful.__.com/Engagement%20Ring%2018.__jpg__. __ . So tell me what you think. Please._


	11. Chapter 11

_I am sooooooo sorry. I took way too long to write this. I've actually had half of this written for two months and I'm going on hiatus in 16 days. For two months. In my defense, I had standardized testing all month (NJASK). And after that I had to study for finals that continue tomorrow (I'm still convinced I'm going to fail). Did anybody else really like the season finale of NCIS, as lacking in Tiva as it was. Bones was very legit, although the lack of hug/kiss at the airport between B/B was disappointing, how about Sweets being all badass with his cute little hat and Hodgins and Angela going to Paris. Go Hodgela! Soon we might have little Hodgins and little Angela. I've already thought up names for their kids, the boy is Wyatt and the girl is Prudence. Anyway, back to the story. So, I have decided to lay off the romantic stuff for now. It's on to the actual case. Reviews are love. _

_Disclaimer: "Her name is Lola; she was a show girl…"_

…

The team looked at it. It seemed as if it was a bomb. Maybe it was, but they didn't know that. What they did know was the fact that it had been left on Tony's desk. Addressed to Former Detective Anthony DiNozzo. They weren't sure what it was. Actually, they were too scared to find out. Semi-surprisingly, it was Tony who opened it. They were actually disappointed.

It was a DVD.

On the DVD it said, also to Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Well we have some time to kill, then" Tony said, trying to lighten the mood

Brennan and Booth had yet to come back from interviewing a witness in Virginia.

"This is no time for jokes, DiNozzo. You don't know what could be on there." Gibbs growled, head slapping Tony. Secretly, he was concerned.

"I know Boss, it's just…" Tony trailed off. The others nodded; he didn't need to finish that sentence.

Just then, Brennan and Booth came in, arguing. They seemed to be arguing about Brennan.

"I am not acting strangely. I was just trying to be helpful" Brennan sounded indignant

"You never offer to stay in the car, though. Are you sure you aren't skittish because of what happened?" he lowered his voice on the last sentence

Brennan ignored him and walked over to Tony, kissing him on the cheek. Everyone knew that they were going out, but no one knew about the engagement. They were waiting for the right time.

"Hey you, what's going on?" Brennan said grinning as she slid her arms around his waist.

"This came for us" he said, showing her the DVD

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What's on it?"

He said "we don't know, we were waiting for you"

She looked up at him, "So let me rephrase that, what do you think is on there?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged and said "Well, it was literally addressed to both of us, so whatever it is, it can't be good."

Brennan nodded, "Considering what I'm thinking of, you're probably right."

Everybody else looked at each other wondering, not for the first time, how exactly the two knew each other. Team Gibbs a little less because they had a vague idea of some of the things Tony had done.

They put in the DVD and suddenly, a whole bunch of pictures popped up. They were all crime scene photos of girls. One by one they flew by, until they stopped at a little girl who looked about six with curly blonde hair and blue eyes that were open and stared blankly. They heard a sound that sounded almost inhuman. They looked over and saw Brennan sobbing, burying her face into Tony's neck. Tony was looking close to tears and his mouth was set in a firm line, meaning he was angry. A rarity for him. He also had a look of, could that possibly be regret, on his face.

Then, a voice could be heard on the screen.

"Hello Anthony and Temperance. You probably remember me; I am, after all, a recurring figure in your nightmares. Good. I should be. Especially, you Tony. Poor, innocent, sweet young girls had to die because you weren't smart enough. Well, guess what. It's going to happen again. Your petty officer was just the tip of the iceberg. More pretty little girls will die. They are my specialty, you know. And, Temperance, you will be forced to watch your boyfriend spiral out of control as the guilt takes over. We both know he barely survived it last time. I'm going to make sure that he doesn't. Then, you will slowly lose what's left of your so-called 'family'. And, you too shall join your cowardly boyfriend in death. Team Gibbs, will suffer too. Tony is the glue; you will not survive without him. Well, at least Gibbs won't. He too will take the metaphorical coward's way out. Then, you shall slowly fall apart. When that day comes, I will be sitting somewhere far away and I will laugh as blood pours down from the sky."

There was dead silence except for Brennan's sobs. She backed away and looked at Tony.

"We're going to alright, aren't we?" she asked hopefully

Tony slowly shook his head. She began to cry again, "That's what I figured."

Angela crossed her arms and said "Well first thing's first"

Brennan turned around, Angela had everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Brennan asked, with Tony's arms around her waist.

"Tell us how the hell you two met; I'm sick of you dodging this question" Angela was mad now

Tony buried his face in Brennan's hair and she sighed as he pulled her close. Then, he looked up.

"Well, it goes something like this…"

….

_I couldn't help it. I just had to leave it on a cliffhanger. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Also, I'm a little stuck on the backstory, so if someone could send me some suggestions would help very much. Please review. I am disappointed in the lack of reviews. Please, I am going away soon and I would love to go out on a positive note._


	12. AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT!

I am so sorry. I thought I would have all of these chapters done by now. I didn't get a chance. Stupid writers block. Anyway, I'm going to camp for two months. I will not have internet access. So, until August 18, this story is officially on hiatus. This will be on my profile as well. My other stories will have this too. Again, I apologize. See you guys in August!

Love,

SheWillBeLoved013


	13. Author's Apology

Well, shit. I just looked at my stories for the first time in months and realized just how many are sitting, gathering dust. This was my freshman year and I had so much stuff to do and learn that I didn't really get a chance to write. I will try to make it up to you. I am not abandoning any of my stories, I promise.


End file.
